User talk:Goten17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dax page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 02:30, June 4, 2011 Yeah, do you want me to make you a signature? I can shade it like mine too! Oh, and I will do it, I like helping others! 02:50, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please read the rules before further editing, thanks! 02:51, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I i wish you a WELCOME TO THE WIKI!!!! 22:35, June 4, 2011 (UTC) no problem just helping. 22:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Warning Acctually this is a sig june 4 Hello there please stop posting useless categorys like Father it's not needed. Supremegogeta 04:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) So you want a customized signature? 14:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nope, you havent met me yet! If ur wondering why i talk in bold, im starting to lose my sight. A little. Things just look weird, sometimes color pops in my eyes, even though I don't have glasses. 19:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, yeah. I mostly know Blalafoon bcuz hes my brother! 20:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Answer this, do you want me to make you a customized signature? It's simple, yes or no? 20:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Um, nope! He just got a buz cut, its so fuzzy! 20:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I think. As for the signature though, here are somethings I need to know #I need to know what you want it to say. #I need to know what color you want the text and background to be. (You can also have it shaded if you want, like mine, but I need to know what color it starts and goes to) #I need to know what pictures you want in your sig #I need to know where you want the pictures #Most importantly! I need your password I wish I could make you a sig without needing your password, but security won't let me, even if I'm a beurocrat. 21:50, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It is complicated, I need your password to do this. Don't worry, the moment I recieve it, I will turn it to this. <><><><><><><><><><>. 00:17, June 7, 2011 (UTC) So you want it to say, superme123 and your password is goten17? Oh, and what color do you want the background and text to be? And do you want pictures? 03:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No, I log in as you and create the signature. 18:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I just tried doing it, but superme123 is not the password. Could you verify it one more time? 18:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on it. 18:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I have finally finished you signature. Sorry it's late, I missed my sister alot after she left. Anyway here it is! . If you want anything changed with it, just ask! P.S. It took 45 minutes to make. 02:58, June 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I made it last night. And here is how you use it. Above the text area there will be a long bar of options, there will be a button that says "Template", next to that there should be a button that says "Signature". Once you click on that you will see this "~~~~" leave them alone because it will convert into your signaure. 00:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I do. I was waiting after you got your signature to ask. 00:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, but I can't put your sig on my page because if I do my slideshow will move down and that will move stuff below it which makes my page look bad. June 12 Well first you click add Gallery or slideshow on the toolbar on the left side then you add the photos. June 12 Ok i Guess. Ok,Let's be friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111 LOL Are you talking about talk page? if you are.. yes. Or Which slideshow? and OK Hey whats up?. Mystic Gohan96 06:47, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeh we can be friends. I know Supremegogeta hes a friend of mying ill ask him. Mystic Gohan96 18:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there of course we can be friends lolso how do you like the Wiki so far? Supremegogeta 21:09, June 13, 2011 (UTC) No problem! If you want one of those type of sigs ask Gotek. I can only make the regular types lol Supremegogeta 23:42, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi I saw you on the wiki activity and just thought I'd stop by and say hi. Like my sig, that I made myself? June 13 Well first you create a page with the name of Template:Goten17, then on the page put this } }_} (Without the _). Hope that helps. June 13 Ok just tell what stuff you want. June 13 Finished Ok I finished it. You use it by doing June 13 I told you how. June 13 No, sorry, she went to colorado and won't be online for the next month. 03:48, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ...... Sure Ummmm sure, but you don't even know me. June 14 No we have 4 Admins that are active the only reason Ava558 isn't on is because she's on vaction. We have had a contest before that was won by Spritbomb but shortly after thaat he left. Supremegogeta 21:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey please to meet you. My cousin hacked into my account his username was Mystic Gohan and he started acting like me. Sorry bout that. So anyways wanna be friends? whats up?. Soilder5679 05:20, June 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want. Hes in trouble wont be on for a week. So whats up man?, right now im on the computer super late at night its really late were i am checking my stuff on several dbz websites and forums, and messaging friends. Soilder5679 06:18, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi, it's KingVegito and you asked about being Friends. SURE I don't really know what pic your asking for so could you put it on my talk page? June 16 what do you mean no description? 21:36, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I tried it and this happened... like if I was adding a pic of Vegito fighting super buu and I made a discription that said Vegito fighting super buu on the contents it would say this... Picture Of The DayVegito fighting super buu. Nothing... just trying to fit in and get used to being an admin. Thanks! I like being one so far.. I always wanted to see what it was like. it's easy. Your signature can be found at , but you can have as many signatures as you want. For instance, your second sig would be at . 02:58, June 17, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to have more than one, but you can if you want too. And it is still complicated, but I figured out how to make you a sig without having to log in as you. 03:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure I can do that. But I can't do it tonight though. I am focused on editing right now, but I will do it tommarow okay? 03:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Just make a blog about it. 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I did, but sadly, I see no need for that wiki. It is just a copy of this wiki, therefore making it useless. Making the wiki useless. I am not calling you useless, but that wiki has the same purpose as this wiki. 05:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Really, What is it called... Don't leave a link to it on my talk page, that will break a rule. I'll look at the Wikis youre following I'm on it.. Go to my talk page on it! Reply Here's how you go to contributes than click on user mage rights than click Admin. Once you make someone a berocat you can't undo it so be careful. And what is the Wiki about? Supremegogeta 08:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) if you are going to change it, make it something nobody already has. 12:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) there are already all kinds of Wikis like that and i didn't change that. Supremegogeta 22:13, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am. 22:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Fan Fiction I saw you wanted your fan fiction deleted, and was wondering if you wanted to make a Fan Fiction with me like Supremegogeta and Nappa's goatee's Dragon Ball MT? june 21 Ok then keep your characters we'll start tommorow ok? Are you sure you want me to delete your AF page? June 21 Ok it's deleted. June 21 So What do you want to call our fan fiction? How about Dragonball BD for Dragonball Black Dimensions? June 21 Tell me if you do or don't like this for our fan fiction. OK in this GT doesn't exist, it will be called Dragonball BD. I'll make the info at the beginning then you'll start the first saga which will be the Drake Saga. Tell me what you think. Super Saiyan Gotek June 22 No I was talking about the fan fiction were going to make. Super Saiyan Gotek June 22 Why do you not like it? June 22 Well we're doing it different, and if you don't want to we don't have to do the Drake Saga. June 22 Ok I'll start it with the info. Then do you want to start the first saga? June 22 K I did it, Thanks for telling me! Ok the page is ready just make the first saga (Don't finish it just start it). June 22 Is it ok if in our fan fiction Goten isn't Dax's son and that Dax appeared after Z, because I want to keep it as canon as possible. June 22 It is a tool that administrators can use to make a preditermined layout. Lets say you want to make a tecnique, when you hit the add a page button, there should be a section that says techniques with a description, make a page under that category and you would see a pre-made layout. 21:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is. Can you awnser my question? Is it ok if in our fan fiction Goten isn't Dax's son and Dax appears after Z? June 22 Friends Yes! I want to be your friend! You're my first friend! Bobo2000 23:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) No I'm on this thing called Chatango. June 22 Yeah just go to http://chatango.com and click sign up or create account and then tell me what your name is (So I can find you) June 22 Wiki Can you join my wiki Dragon Ball Universal Fanon? Bobo2000 05:17, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh I was thinking I'd start the next saga and Drake would turn good. June 23 Do you want to start the next saga or should I? June 23 So who's starting the next saga? June 23 Ok. How did Dax become a LSSJ? Now Drake can't be in the next saga. I was going to make him good in the next saga. June 23 SG and Blalafoon are already on chatango. June 23 Sorry, it kinda gets boring The reason I haven't edited Dragonball BD yet is because I didn't know you edited it and I wanted to let you choose the because He can't just be the threat. July 5 Welcome Back Hi Goten17! Haven't seen you in a while. Don't worry, it's me, Bobo. Wanna Chat on the wiki?